


Filozofia węża, czyli zemsta wielkiej Lestrange

by toroj



Series: Slytherinada [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym, że nie należy niedoceniać małych dziewczynek i o dramatycznych wydarzeniach na meczu quidditcha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filozofia węża, czyli zemsta wielkiej Lestrange

Severus Snape uczył w szkole od czternastu lat, więc był nauczycielem doświadczonym, zimnokrwistym i nie wyprowadzało go z równowagi byle co – jak na przykład dziki wrzask, który właśnie dobiegł z zewnątrz. Spokojnie sprawdził w lustrze, czy jest dobrze ogolony i zapiął guzik pod szyją. Zza drzwi dobiegł kolejny wrzask. Severus nadstawił ucha. Policzył w myśli do czterech, dając uczniom czas na załatwienie sprawy między sobą. O poranku w korytarzu lochów mogli znajdować się tylko jego podopieczni ze Slytherinu, a Snape nie miał zamiaru odejmować punktów własnemu Domowi. Jeszcze nie zwariował.

Bolesny ryk dał mu znać, że należy jednak interweniować, póki na zewnątrz ktoś jeszcze pozostał żywy.

Obciągnął rękawy szaty, chwycił w garść różdżkę i otworzył z rozmachem drzwi kwatery, przybierając jednocześnie minę pod tytułem „Strzeżcie się, oto nadchodzi Dzień Sądu”. W podziemiu kłębił się czarno odziany tłumek młodzieży, a od kamiennych ścian odbijał się echem gwar wielu głosów, głównie wyrażających grozę i ekscytację. Nad tym wszystkim jednak górowało rozpaczliwe wycie:

\- AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! MOJEUCHO-MOJEUCHO-MOJEUCHO...!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Snape wpadł w gromadę uczniów, rozgarniając ich na boki. W samym centrum zamieszania kłębiły się czyjeś ręce i nogi, w pierwszej chwili w ilości nie do policzenia. W następnej Snape zidentyfikował Vincenta Crabbe, leżącego na plecach; w poprzek niego leżał z kolei następny chłopak, przygnieciony przez kogoś mniejszego, drobniejszego, ale chyba bardzo zdeterminowanego. Chwilowo zarówno atakującego, jak i atakowanego nie dało się rozpoznać, gdyż głowy obu zakrywała zadarta w ferworze walki wierzchnia szata szkolna. Gregory Goyle szarpał napastnika za ramię, co tylko powodowało, ze wrzaski napadniętego nabierały tonów jeszcze rozpaczliwszych.

\- Ty kretynie!! Nie ciągnij jej, bo mi urwiesz ucho!!!

W tym momencie Severus powiązał cały ten przekładaniec w jedną sensowną całość i skojarzył, do kogo mogą należeć sprane jeansy, załatane na siedzeniu kawałkiem smoczej skóry. W poprzek łaty biegł napis, niedbale wymalowany atramentem: KISS ME, LOSER.

Twarz Snape’a zalał ceglasty rumieniec gniewu i, zupełnie już nad sobą nie panując, trzepnął z rozmachem różdżką prosto w wypięty tyłek oraz szydercze hasełko. I to nareszcie rozwiązało sytuację. Z podłogi pozbierali się: wspomniany już Crabbe, Draco Malfoy, przyciskający rękę do lewego ucha, oraz ta koszmarna pierwszoklasistka – Sirith Lestrange – usmarowana krwią jak wampir. Krew również ciekła między palcami Malfoya.

\- Rzuciła się na mnie, panie profesorze! Odgryzła mi ucho!! To wariatka! – zawył Malfoy na widok Opiekuna Slytherinu. Był jeszcze bledszy i wyglądał jeszcze bardziej wymoczkowato niż zwykle, a oczy miał szkliste i okrągłe jak zszokowany królik. Snape z trudem ukrył wstręt, przybierając zwykłą chłodno-ironiczną maskę. Doprawdy, syn Lucjusza Malfoya mógłby mieć nieco więcej klasy! Lestrange splunęła różową śliną i z obrzydzeniem wytarła usta rękawem.

\- Pan Malfoy do skrzydła szpitalnego. Reszta na śniadanie – zakomenderował Snape. – JUŻ!!

Uczniowie oddalili się pośpiesznie, tupiąc jak tabun koni. Słychać było, że wymieniają między sobą pierwsze komentarze na temat całego zajścia.

– Ty nie! – W ostatniej chwili Snape złapał za kołnierz smarkulę, która usiłowała się ulotnić. – Do gabinetu!

Mrugnęła nerwowo, ale pozwoliła się poprowadzić. Severus trzymał mocno w garści jej szatę i czuł się coraz bardziej głupio. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek stracił opanowanie do tego stopnia, by uderzyć ucznia. Nawet w Pottera jedynie rzucił słoikiem. (Tylko raz i w dodatku nie trafił, więc się nie liczyło.) Postawił irytującą dziewuchę przed swoim biurkiem i gwałtownie się nad nią pochylił.

\- No...?! – spytał groźnie.

Mina zacięta i pełna rezerwy. Znów to nerwowe mrugnięcie, lekkie uchylenie głowy, którego Severus nie cierpiał z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: dobrze wiedział, co oznaczało; po drugie: identyczny odruch widywał u tego cholernego Pottera, również w pierwszej klasie – odruch dziecka, które zbyt często policzkowano. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Do diabła, do diabła, do diabła...!! Co miał teraz począć z tym irytującym bachorem?

Lestrange stała ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, ale minę nadal miała krnąbrną. Prawą ręką trzymała się za lewy łokieć. Szatę, jak zwykle, miała rozpiętą. Severus mimowolnie spojrzał w dół – spodnie smarkuli były rozdarte na obu kolanach, a dziury zaszyto grubą, różową włóczką i prowokacyjnie związano końce nici na kokardki. Nauczyciel pomyślał, że Lestrange obnosiła swe ubóstwo z wyzywającą pogardą dla otoczenia.

Usiadł za biurkiem i wycelował różdżkę w regał na drugim końcu pokoju.

\- Accio dokumenty Lestrange!

Cienka teczka w skórzanej oprawie śmignęła w powietrzu, niemal ocierając się o głowę dziewczynki. Chwycił przedmiot zręcznie w powietrzu, otworzył, rzucając hardej uczennicy ciężkie spojrzenie, po czym zaczął głośno czytać:

\- Sirith Herma Lestrange, urodzona 31 sierpnia 1984 roku... co za pech! – Skrzywił się jadowicie. – Mały włos, a nie musiałbym cię tu oglądać jeszcze przez rok. Zamieszkuje na stałe w Fogbell, pozostając pod opieką Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego imienia Mafaldy Hopkirk.

Snape z głośnym plaśnięciem zamknął teczkę i demonstracyjnie wrzucił ją do kosza na papiery.

\- Wiesz, co to znaczy? - zapytał.

Dziecko uniosło głowę, a Snape niejasno spodziewał się ust wygiętych w podkówkę i okularów zachodzących mgłą od łez skruchy, jednak blada jak śmierć Sirith wykrzywiła się tylko pogardliwie.

\- Wiem – odparła. – Zawsze wywala się tych biedniejszych, no nie?

Zignorował tę wypowiedź.

\- Dlaczego pogryzłaś _prefekta?_ – ostatnie słowo wymówił z naciskiem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- To dupek – szepnęła.

„Ale bogaty dupek” pomyślał Severus zgryźliwie. Gdyby mógł, najchętniej wtłoczyłby tę cholerną odznakę prefekta Malfoyowi do gardła, aż by mu na wierzch wylazły blade oczka. Niestety, koneksje i pieniądze jego tatusia wciąż bardzo się liczyły, a zarząd szkoły nie chciał odmawiać jakichś drobnych przyjemności jedynakowi najhojniejszego sponsora.

\- Posłuchaj, Lestrange... – zaczął na nowo Severus, nieco spokojniejszym głosem. – Nie wiem, gdzie leży Fogbell, ale z pewnością nie jest to jakaś metropolia. Raczej sądzę, że jest to parszywe miejsce typu osławionego londyńskiego Nokturnu. Znacznie lepiej jest stamtąd pochodzić, niż tam mieszkać, więc jeżeli usłyszałaś dzwon mgielny*, to powinnaś iść za głosem szansy, a nie marnować jej w tak idiotyczny sposób!! – wbrew temu, co obiecał sobie jeszcze minutę temu, ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał, waląc dłonią w blat. – Czy myślisz, że te paniusie z opieki społecznej będą zachwycone, otrzymując sowę z wiadomością o twoim skandalicznym zachowaniu?!  (z ang. fog – mgła; bell – dzwon; dosł. dzwon przeciwmgielny – przyp. autorki)

\- Mogę usiąść? – zapytała w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie! – warknął wpierw Snape, ale zaraz zmienił zdanie i wskazał jej krzesło. Mała była blada i ciągle trzymała się za łokieć, ten osiłek Goyle pewnie zrobił jej krzywdę. Przysiadła na samym brzegu, znów gapiąc się na dywan.

\- Ponawiam pytanie: dlaczego pogryzłaś Malfoya? Dlaczego, do licha ciężkiego, rzuciłaś się na piętnastolatka, który jest od ciebie o głowę wyższy?

Zagryzła wargi, jakby bała się, że Severus wyrwie z niej zeznania razem z językiem.

\- Jeżeli się nie przyznasz, i tak dojdę, o co poszło. Świadków było aż zbyt wielu, na pewno każdy chętnie mi o tym opowie. Ze szczegółami.

Mała ciężko przełknęła.

\- Wyśmiewał się ze mnie – mruknęła. – Powiedział... powiedział, że jestem żebraczką.

Severus przymknął oczy, wzdychając.

\- Powiedział, że jestem w Hogwarcie z łaski jego ojca, bo on tu za wszystko płaci – wymamrotała dziewczynka. – I szarpał mnie....

\- Dość – powiedział profesor cicho. – Pan Malfoy się zapomina. Z pewnością jego ojciec filantrop nie wypłaca mojej pensji i nie z jego dotacji pokrywane są koszty posiłków. Możesz natomiast przestać jeść desery, jeśli jesteś tak honorowa – dodał ironicznie.

Wyciągnął dokumenty z kosza i umieścił je z powrotem na biurku.

\- Na razie jesteś zawieszona. Co z twoją ręką?

\- Boli.

\- Pójdziesz w takim razie do Madam Pomfrey, a potem wprost do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i nie wyjdziesz stamtąd, póki dyrektor nie podejmie decyzji w twojej sprawie. A teraz żegnam. I nie zapomnij umyć zębów – wycedził Snape. „Młody Malfoy może okazać się trujący” dodał w myślach.

Pokiwała głową i wyszła bez słowa.

\- Malfoy... – rzekł Severus z zimną furią w stronę sufitu. – Draco Malfoy, módl się, żeby twój ojczulek nigdy nie zbankrutował.

*

Sirith nadal okropnie bolała ręka, ale w głębi serca odczuwała głęboką satysfakcję. Pokazała temu szczurowi, że Sirith Herma Lestrange nie pozwoli się obrażać bezkarnie! Zastanawiała się też, czy Sever faktycznie wyśle sowę do pani Leumann z Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego. Facetki z Opieki były okej, ale pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie rozumiały. Nie rozumiały, że jak się jest dzieciakiem z Fogbell, to nie można sobie pozwalać na sentymenty, nawet jak się jest małą blondyneczką w okularach. A właściwie zwłaszcza wtedy. Trzeba było mieć imidż. Jak się nie miało imidża, to cię więksi spychali na koniec kolejki.

Sever to chyba rozumiał, bo nawet nie za bardzo na nią wrzeszczał. Mama, kiedy jeszcze żyła, używała słowa „męski”. No więc Sever był męski i miał tyle imidża, że starczyło by go dla całej tej cholernej szkoły.

Za to Madam Pomfrey zupełnie przypominała panie z Opieki – była miła, troskliwa i jakaś taka... nie bardzo życiowa. Kiedy okazało się, że Goyle naderwał Siri ścięgno, pielęgniarka narobiła więcej szumu, niż było to warte. Nazwała Goyle’a „młodocianym bandytą”, a Siri „biedną, małą, bezbronną dziewczynką”. Z pierwszym Sirith mogła się zgodzić, z drugim nie bardzo. Do tej pory zdawało jej się, że czuje w ustach smak Malfoya, chociaż bardzo starannie umyła zęby. Madam Pomfrey naprawiła jej rękę zaklęciem, a na obolałe, spuchnięte mięśnie nałożyła żółtą galaretkę z marynowanego szczuroszczeta. To było śmieszne, bo w Fogbell wyciągu ze szczuroszczetów dodawało się do cukierków, od których potem drętwiał język. W Hogwarcie leczyło się słodyczami!

W sumie Siri było całkiem przyjemnie. Ręka powoli przestawała boleć, a w dodatku dziewczynka mogła zjeść śniadanie w szpitalnym łóżku, jak jakaś księżniczka. Madam Pomfrey przyniosła jej budyń śmietankowy, po czym oddaliła się do innych obowiązków. Sirith przyjrzała się bladej powierzchni budyniu, otoczonej jeziorkiem soku malinowego i zachichotała złośliwie. Twarz Malfoya miała niemal identyczny kolor. Dziewczynka zaznaczyła na budyniu łyżką oczy, nos i wygięte w smutną podkówkę usta.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Malfoy! – syknęła nienawistnie, pochylając się nad talerzem. – Ty świnio, ty szczurze... gnojku, mięczaku... żabo uszata... wydłubię ci ślepia i wepchnę je do gęby! – Dźgnęła budyń łyżką, aż sok prysnął na koc, a potem z zaciętą miną powtórzyła operację kilkakrotnie. Budyń krwawił obficie malinami...

\- Ekhem... – rozległo się znaczące chrząknięcie. Sirith znieruchomiała, z łyżką uniesioną do kolejnego morderczego ciosu. W uchylonych drzwiach Ambulatorium stał właściciel największego imidża w Hogwarcie. Wyglądał na odrobinę ogłuszonego.

*

Do diabła, wcale nie miał ochoty odwiedzać tej smarkuli. Nie była obłożnie chora i przypuszczalnie Poppy nie znajdzie powodu, by trzymać ją pod swoimi skrzydłami zbyt długo. Jednak stanowisko Opiekuna Domu i wolne pół godziny przed lekcją z piątym rokiem (och! uch! Potter i reszta...) zobowiązywało przynajmniej do zapytania Pomfrey o stan zdrowia uczennicy. Stanem zdrowia Malfoya Severus mógł się nie kłopotać – blondas zjawił się już pod koniec śniadania, z uchem malinowo różowym, ale całym.

Severus po drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego nie myślał zupełnie o smarkatej Lestrange (układał w myślach plan zajęć lekcyjnych), ale nawet gdyby o niej rozmyślał, z pewnością nie wyobraziłby sobie sceny, w której jedenastoletnia zbrodniarka z obłędną furią malującą się na twarzy pastwi się nad jakimiś szczątkami, używając w tym celu błyszczącego złowrogo narzędzia. Dopiero po paru sekundach przerażony Mistrz Eliksirów zorientował się, że czerwone plamy na pościeli nie są bynajmniej krwią, a rozbabrana masa na tacy to nie ludzki mózg. Z pewnym wysiłkiem wziął głębszy oddech i odchrząknął.

Lestrange zamarła, jak fotografia z „Proroka Codziennego”. Brakowało jej tylko ramki i podpisu: MŁODOCIANA MORDERCZYNI.

\- Nie lubisz budyniu, Lestrange? – zapytał Snape chłodno.

\- E... – powiedziała niepewnie i spojrzała w talerz. – Chyba nadal jest dobry.

Po czym spokojnie zaczęła jeść, jakby nigdy nic.

Snape usiadł na krześle obok łóżka, sprawdziwszy przedtem, czy nie ma na nim plam z soku.

\- Głupio zrobiłaś, rzucając się publicznie na Malfoya – odezwał się półgłosem.

Lestrange wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Miałam mu darować? I tak widzę, że większa połowa starszych się przed nim płaszczy, a młodsi to się wszyscy boją – odparła, przerywając na moment pałaszowanie budyniu.

\- Nie mówi się „większa połowa” – poprawił Severus automatycznie, marszcząc brwi. – I nie twierdzę, że miałaś położyć uszy po sobie, tylko załatwić tę sprawę inaczej. Na przykład przyjść do mnie. W końcu jestem Opiekunem Domu, tak czy nie?

Sirith popatrzyła na niego z chłodem w szarych oczach.

\- I co by mu pan zrobił? Zlałby go pan, profesorze?

\- W Hogwarcie nie bije się uczniów – rzekł Snape równie zimno.

\- Nieee..? – Uniosła brwi, naśladując jego własną ironiczną minę.

Severus nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ale czuł, że wypływa mu na policzki zdradliwy rumieniec zażenowania. Lestrange trafiła w sedno jego największego problemu. Ją uderzył, natomiast niewiele mógł zrobić temu rozwydrzonemu szczeniakowi, póki stał za nim jego tatuś. I prawdę powiedziawszy, największą satysfakcję sprawiłoby mu chyba właśnie spuszczenie panu Prefektowi solidnych batów.

\- Cokolwiek mu zrobię, na pewno nie będzie to odgryzanie ucha – powiedział sucho. – To nie nasz styl, Lestrange. Nie nasze metody. MY jesteśmy inteligentni.

\- My?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że lew rzuca się na myśliwego. Co wtedy się dzieje? – odpowiedział Severus pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Zjada go? – powiedziała Sirith.

\- Zostaje zastrzelony. – Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Taka jest odwaga lwa, odwaga Gryffindoru. Rzucają się na oślep i dostają po łbie. Filozofia węża wygląda inaczej. Węże czają się w trawie. Są mądre i przewidujące, kąsają znienacka i znikają. Jak myślisz, dlaczego Tiara przydzieliła cię akurat do domu Slytherina? Ten śmieszny kapelusz nie rzuca kostką, ani nie liczy „ene-due-rabe...” Jeśli dostałaś się do Domu Węża, to znaczy, że masz po temu odpowiednie predyspozycje. Nie zachowuj się więc jak durny lwi szczeniak. Jeżeli już chcesz broić, to przynajmniej rób to inteligentnie.

Sirith skinęła powoli głową, patrząc w niego jak w obraz, aż poczuł się nieswojo. Właściwie po jakie licho robił cały ten wykład głupiej jedenastolatce?

\- Aha, znaczy, jak chcę się zemścić na Malfoyu, to mam to zrobić inteligentnie, żeby mnie nikt nie złapał?

Snape ukradkiem zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Mówię teoretycznie. Nie waż mi się mścić na Malfoyu! Zemsta na Malfoyu jest rzeczą głupią i niebezpieczną. Jak zresztą mogłoby ci się to udać, póki są z nim jego rozrośnięci towarzysze?

\- Ale ucho mu nadgryzłam – odparła Siri z nieubłaganą logiką. W jej głosie brzmiała wyraźna satysfakcja.

\- Owszem – prychnął Severus. – I teraz siedzisz tu z okładem na ramieniu i zawieszona. A w sprzyjających warunkach Goyle mógłby ci wyrwać rękę. 

\- Jak troll... – mruknęła Siri pod nosem.

\- Nigdy nie popierałem przemocy fizycznej. Nade wszystko przedkładam metody psychologiczne, drogie dziecko – rzekł Snape kwaśno, podnosząc się z krzesła. – A przy okazji... Masz tygodniowy szlaban w pracowni Eliksirów. Może mycie probówek trochę cię uspokoi.

\- U pana? Super, fajnie i cool! – wrzasnęła dziewczynka z zachwytem. – Dziękuję!

Snape oniemiał. Z kamienną twarzą, ale w stanie mentalnego paraliżu, wydostał się z Ambulatorium i dopiero na korytarzu zaczął głęboko oddychać. Potwornie chciało mu się palić. Z miną maniaka zaczął ssać dla uspokojenia wyciągnięty z kieszeni ołówek. Miał złe przeczucie, że tej małej uda się to, czego nie zdołał osiągnąć Czarny Lord, Wielka Trójca ani ładnych parę pokoleń smarkaczy – wykończy go psychicznie.

Zastanawiało go też coś innego. Oczywiście nic przerażającego nie było w widoku bachora znęcającego się nad talerzem budyniu. Cała sytuacja była wręcz komiczna. Severus sam nie wiedział w pierwszej chwili, co właściwie sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż krzyża. Jednak czuł tępe ostrze złego wspomnienia gdzieś w okolicach serca. Lestrange... oczywiście, Lestrange’ów w Anglii można było liczyć w setki, a we Francji pewno w tysiące. Sirith Herma Lestrange z Fogbell nie miała nic wspólnego z TYMI Lestrange’ami. Nie mogła mieć! Nie mogła...? A jednak przez dwie koszmarne sekundy widział nałożoną na dziecinną buzię tej cholernej dziewuchy inną twarz – twarz dojrzałej kobiety, z identycznym wyrazem gniewu i szaleństwa. Już wiedział, kogo mu przypominała: blond wersję Bellatrix Lestrange, która od szesnastu lat odsiadywała wyrok w Azkabanie. Na szczęście prosta arytmetyka dawała oczywistą, logiczną i przynoszącą wielką ulgę odpowiedź – to NIE była jej córka.

W przeciwnym wypadku nie dawałby za życie Draco Malfoya nawet jednego knuta.

*

Niestety, Sirith musiała nadrobić wszystkie opuszczone tego dnia lekcje. Co sprawiło, że o dziesiątej wieczorem jeszcze siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, kończąc przepisywanie śmiertelnie nudnych notatek z historii magii. Slytheriński narybek zaczął rozpełzać się do swoich sypialni; nawet zacięta rozgrywka w Eksplodującego Durnia skończyła się przy wtórze potężnego ziewania, a wreszcie w długim salonie pozostała tylko Siri i rudowłosa dziewczyna z piątego roku, zawzięcie kująca materiały do SUMów. Siri zerkała na nią z mimowolnym szacunkiem. Alexa Toran była dziewczyną słusznej postury, jak na swój wiek. Grała w drużynie quidditcha na pozycji pałkarza, a jej zabójcze ciosy i cięty język sprawiały, że nawet klub wielbicieli Malfoya odnosił się do niej z niechętnym respektem. Jej przydomek - El Toro – był wielce znaczący. Tym większe było zdziwienie Sirith, kiedy usłyszała:

\- Hej, mała... łap!

Zdążyła chwycić w powietrzu jakiś przedmiot i dopiero wtedy stwierdziła, że jest to batonik. El Toro spojrzała na nią życzliwie.

\- Byłabyś niezłym szukającym. Masz refleks.

Na opakowaniu batonika była co prawda namalowana mrówka, lecz Alexa obgryzała identyczny smakołyk, więc Siri spróbowała swojego. Okazał się dość kwaśny.

\- Chcesz coś ode mnie? – spytała. W życiu niczego nie było za darmo.

Toro wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się nieco kpiąco.

\- Na razie nic. Ten dupek Malfoy od dawna działał mi na nerwy. Nie dość, że bufon, to jeszcze marny gracz. Wkupił się do drużyny siedmioma Nimbusami. Czasem się z Marcusem zastanawiamy, czy cena nie była jednak za niska. Trzyma się na miotle jak żaba na drucie.

Sirith prychnęła złośliwie, plując dokoła mrówkowymi okruszkami.

\- W każdym razie jesteśmy pod wrażeniem – dodała Alexa, ruszając znacząco brwiami. – Do tej pory nikt mu jeszcze nie przylał, choć niejeden miał ochotę. Na przykład Weasleye...

\- Nikt? – zdziwiła się Sirith.

\- Nikt z uczniów – uściśliła dziewczyna, wyciągając się wygodnie na kanapie. – Bo była jeszcze sprawa ze starym Moodym... – Nagle wybuchnęła śmiechem i dłuższą chwilę nie mogła się uspokoić. – To było TAKIE PIĘKNE!

Zaintrygowana Siri nie odrywała oczu od starszej Ślizgonki. Prawdę mówiąc, czuła się wyróżniona, że jedna z „dużych” zwróciła na nią uwagę. El Toro to w końcu nie był byle kto, a tu jeszcze częstowała pierwszoroczną słodyczami i gawędziła przyjaźnie. El Toro też miała imidża, chociaż oczywiście nie tyle, co Sever.

\- Jaki stary Moody? – przypomniała.

\- No więc w zeszłym roku Obrony uczył nas Alastor Moody, Auror na emeryturze. Malfoy naraził mu się jakoś, nie widziałam początku, a każdy gadał potem co innego... w każdym razie jak przyszłam, to Moody bawił się w jo-jo białą fretką. Okropnie piszczała. Przyleciała McGonagall i wydarła się na niego, że męczy zwierzę. A potem się okazało, że to transmutowany Malfoy! Jak go odczarowali, to wyglądał ścierkowato i był na wpół uduszony.

\- Cool – stwierdziła Sirith z zachwytem. Wrażliwa wyobraźnia natychmiast wyświetliła jej przed oczami opisaną scenę.

W tejże chwili na przeciwległej ścianie otworzył się portal wejściowy i stanął w nim Opiekun Domu.

\- Lestrange, do łóżka – polecił sucho. – Już po dziesiątej. Toran, znalazłem dla ciebie tę książkę o Zaklęciach Modyfikacyjnych. Zrób jutro notatki. – Podał dziewczynie trzymany w ręku tom.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze.

Czarne oczy Severusa znów skierowały się na zbierającą podręczniki Sirith.

\- Jutro o czwartej, w sali Eliksirów – przypomniał i wyszedł.

\- Co: o czwartej? – spytała Alexa z roztargnieniem, kartkując książkę i kierując się wolnym krokiem w stronę wejścia do dormitorium.

\- Mam szlaban za Malfoya – wyjaśniła dziewczynka.

\- Nie bój się, Sever tylko wygląda na zawsze wściekłego.

\- Wiem – odparła.

Już w zaciszu sypialni, słuchając oddechów uśpionych sąsiadek, Sirith Lestrange wpatrywała się w ciemny baldachim nad swoim łóżkiem i wciąż na nowo wyobrażała sobie Malfoya, zamienionego we fretkę – podskakującego na końcu różdżki, jak futrzana zabawka na gumce. Zasłoniła sobie usta rękami, by nie parsknąć głośnym śmiechem. Ależ musiał być przestraszony i wściekły! Sirith przypomniała sobie, co mówił jej Sever o wężach w trawie, a w jej głowie zaczął układać się pewien plan. Ślizgoński.

*

Następnego ranka Severus Snape miał lekcję z pierwszym rokiem Gryffindor - Slytherin. Nic nowego: znowu niezdarne jedenastolatki o maślanych łapach i rozbieganych oczach, nie umiejący się skupić na najprostszym eliksirze. Na szczęście żadnego Longbottoma, chociaż destrukcyjne zdolności Amandy Lafferty osiągnęły niemal „longbottomowy” poziom. W ciągu zaledwie dwóch tygodni pobytu w Hogwarcie zniszczyła kociołek, wypaliła na wylot dziurę w blacie stołu i we własnym bucie, oraz zamieniła kolegę z tej samej ławki w świstaka, pomyliwszy inkantację nad eliksirem przeciwkaszlowym.

A Snape miał wyłowić z tego grzęzawiska przeciętności i miernoty lśniący diament talentu do delikatnej sztuki warzenia eliksirów. Severus westchnął skrycie. Od paru lat nie nastąpiło aż tak szczęśliwe wydarzenie. Po dwóch egzemplarzach Weasley & Weasley, nastąpiła dłuższa przerwa i pojawiła się _ta_ Granger, ale Granger była najlepsza ze wszystkiego w sposób wręcz nieludzki, co trochę deprymowało Mistrza Eliksirów.

Nigdy nie zostawiał sali lekcyjnej otwartej – zbyt wiele było tam delikatnego sprzętu i kosztownych ingrediencji. Podczas gdy uczniowie wchodzili do środka, zauważył, że dzieje się coś nienormalnego. Dzieciaki chichotały skrycie, zasłaniały sobie usta dłońmi i szeptały nawzajem na ucho jakieś sekrety. Zwłaszcza gryfońska część była niespokojna. Coś się działo... Severus ukradkiem sprawdził, czy ma pozapinane wszystkie guziki przy szacie i czy w kącikach ust nie zostały mu ślady pasty do zębów. Na pozór wszystko było w porządku, ale irytujące uczucie pozostało.

Dopiero gdy sprawdzał listę obecności i doszedł do L, odruchowo spojrzał na miejsce Lestrange i zrozumiał... Kłopotliwa smarkula jak zwykle była rozchełstana, a pod szatą szkolną miała bawełnianą bluzę z wielkim, rzucającym się w oczy napisem: MALFOY TO... reszta niknęła za krawędzią stołu.

\- Lestrange!!!

\- Tak, panie psorze? – Minę miała doskonale niewinną.

\- Nazywanie starszego kolegi, a do tego prefekta „świnią”, nie należy do dobrego tonu!

Trzy czwarte klasy nie wytrzymało i zakwiczało z zachwytu.

\- CISZA!! – ryknął Snape, cisza zaległa wręcz grobowa. – Lestrange, zdaje się, że rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat. Wstań!

Niemożliwy bachor podniósł się chętnie, z ironicznym u śmieszkiem, przyklejonym do twarzy. Snape odczytał resztę wyzywającego napisu na bluzie i powoli uniósł jedną brew.

MALFOY

TO

FRETKA

No, doprawdy... nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Zapnij się! – warknął z irytacją. – To nie knajpa, tylko szkoła, więc masz wyglądać porządnie, a nie jak u... – w ostatniej chwili zdołał ugryźć się w język. Słowo „ulicznica” nie było odpowiednie dla jedenastoletnich uszu, choć mógłby przysiąc, że panna Lestrange znała wszystkie jego synonimy. – Masz wyglądać schludnie – dokończył z przymusem.

Posłusznie wykonała polecenie i lekcja dalej potoczyła się normalnym torem. Severus mógł odzyskać równowagę ducha podczas rutynowych czynności, czyli odejmowania punktów (Gryffindorowi) i terroryzowania uczniów. Nawet kolejną katastrofę („Gdyby Titanica nazwali Lafferty, zatonąłby dwa razy szybciej”) przyjął z pewną ulgą, jako rzecz nie wykraczającą poza normę.

*

Sirith pławiła się w blasku chwały aż do obiadu. Jak się okazało, Malfoy nie był lubiany nie tylko przez Gryfonów, czy pewną część Slytherinu. Do pierwszoklasistki podchodzili również Krukoni i Puchoni, by powiedzieć jej parę słów aprobaty, a niektórzy częstowali ją cukierkami. Sukces był pełny! Oczywiście, co życzliwsze osoby ostrzegały ją przed Klubem Uwielbiaczy Malfoya - blondas był tak wściekły, że niemal poróżowiał, ale Siri mało się tym przejmowała. Co mógłby jej zrobić? Co najwyżej również wymalować sobie na bladym czółku: _Lestrange jest..._ czymś tam. Gdyby spróbował podnieść na nią rękę, miała jeszcze w zanadrzu opracowany perfekcyjnie numer „biedna sierotka”, który działał na wszystkie panie z Opieki. Wyrostek z piątego roku, bijący małą dziewczynkę, pogrążyłby się w oczach całej szkoły.

Okazało się jednak, że nie doceniła potomka rodziny Malfoyów. Kiedy szła do łazienki, drzwi pomieszczenia obok otworzyły się nagle (oba przybytki: męski i damski, sąsiadowały ze sobą), kątem oka dziewczynka zobaczyła jakiś ruch, a w następnej chwili ktoś zarzucił jej na głowę jakąś szmatę. Czyjeś ręce chwyciły ją i wciągnęły do środka, wylądowała na twardej podłodze, przygnieciona kolanami i rękami co najmniej paru osób.

\- Dobra, rozbierajcie ją – usłyszała stłumiony przez szmatę głos. Zawyła w dzikim proteście, usiłując kopać. Bezskutecznie. Poczuła zimny dotyk metalu na skórze i usłyszała odgłos prucia.

\- Ale decha – odezwał się ktoś i zarechotał paskudnie.

\- Morda w kubeł, idioto! – syknął ktoś inny.

\- To ostrzeżenie, gówniaro... może być gorzej.

Szybko było po wszystkim. Trzasnęły zamykane drzwi, oswobodzona dziewczynka zerwała z głowy zakurzony worek, kasłając. Drżała z zimna i oburzenia, siedząc na lodowatej posadzce męskiej toalety. Świnie!! Obleśne świnie!! Wokoło walały się strzępy jej bluzy, pociętej na paski tak cienkie, że nawet zaklęcie Reparo by tu nie pomogło. Na szczęście nie zniszczyli jej wierzchniej szaty. Siri włożyła ją szybko, pozbierała szczątki ubrania i czym prędzej uciekła z zakazanej strefy, zanim ktoś nadejdzie, zastając ją w tak poniżającej sytuacji. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie mogła poskarżyć się nauczycielowi. Nie widziała żadnego z napastników i nawet nie rozpoznała ich głosów. Mogła co najwyżej przypuszczać, że był to sam Malfoy i jego kumple, oraz może ktoś z pomagierów niższej rangi, na przykład Blaise Zabini.

Natomiast pragnienie zemsty stwardniało w niej na cement. Odegra się na Malfoyu, choćby miała nawet wylecieć ze szkoły. Nie! Skarciła się natychmiast w myślach. Dlaczego miałaby wylecieć ona? Niech to ten mizerny gacek wyleci! Węże atakowały znienacka i wycofywały się na czas, tak mówił Sever. Była przecież „wężem Slytherina”, no nie? Zemści się i nie da się przy tym złapać. W jedenastoletnim umyśle doświadczonej mieszkanki Fogbell zaczęły obracać się liczne zębatki, kalkulujące wszelkie „za” i „przeciw” rozmaitych pomysłów.

*

Nadal była wściekła, kiedy o czwartej po południu zgłosiła się na odrabianie szlabanu. Pewnym zaskoczeniem był chudy, dość blady i bardzo rozczochrany chłopak, podpierający ścianę obok pracowni Eliksirów. No tak, słynny Harry Potter ze swoją słynną blizną. Sirith zdążyła się już o nim nasłuchać, chociaż nie miała okazji zobaczyć go z tak bliska. Właściwie wyglądał bardzo zwyczajnie – imidża ani za dwa knuty – i Siri poczuła się nieco rozczarowana. Gryfoni jak zwykle zadzierali nosa, opowiadając cuda-niewidy o swoim bohaterze. Ledwo zerknął na Sirith, natychmiast znów spuszczając nos na kwintę, jakby właśnie stał w kolejce po własną trumnę.

Niebawem nadszedł Mistrz Eliksirów, otworzył pracownię i zaprosił ich do środka, złośliwie parodiując gest odźwiernego w Banku Gringotta.

\- Rozgośćcie się. Najbliższy czas spędzicie państwo bardzo... zajmująco. 

Uuuuuuu...! No pewno. Sirith rozejrzała się po zapapranej klasie i z lekka sklęsła w sobie. Wszystkie stoły zachlapane były eliksirami, a największy bałagan koncentrował się w okolicy oddalonej od katedry profesorskiej – tam lepiła się również podłoga i część ściany. W mosiężnym zlewie piętrzyła się sterta byle jak wypłukanych kolb i probówek, czekających na umycie i ustawienie na stojakach.

\- Lestrange, pan Potter powie ci, gdzie są odpowiednie przybory. Jest doskonale w tym zorientowany – rzekł szyderczo Snape, po czym usadowił się za biurkiem, rozkładając na nim zwoje pergaminów z esejami do sprawdzenia.

Potter westchnął.

\- Zacznij od probówek – powiedział cicho do Siri. – Ja wezmę na siebie stoły.

Sirith pokiwała skwapliwie głową. Wziął gorszą część roboty, ale w końcu był od niej starszy i większy. Przez jakiś czas panowało milczenie, mącone tylko odgłosami szorowania i zmywania, skrzypieniem pióra, a od czasu do czasu zirytowanym prychaniem Snape’a, który widać trafiał na jakieś wyjątkowo bzdurne fragmenty wypracowań.

\- Granger... – wymamrotał w pewnej chwili z obrzydzeniem, rozwijając dwumetrową rolkę pergaminu. – Ta piekielna dziewucha cierpi na słowotok.

Potterowi zadrgały ramiona, jakby z trudem ukrywał śmiech. W końcu Snape spojrzał na zegar i wstał, zbierając swoją papierkową robotę. Siri przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że zostaną zwolnieni z aresztu, ale okazała się ona płonna.

\- Accio różdżki! – warknął profesor, po czym zręcznie schwycił oba magiczne przyrządy, które wyfrunęły z kieszeni właścicieli. – Kończcie tu, i żadnej magii...

Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi zaklęciem Clausus. Potter wykrzywił się koszmarnie w tę stronę.

\- Za co siedzisz? – spytała Siri ciekawie. Ci dwaj się najwyraźniej nie lubili.

\- Wypadek na Eliksirach – rzekł chłopak zwięźle, wskazując rozwichrzoną głową na epicentrum nieładu pod ścianą. – A ty? Nie słyszałem jeszcze, żeby stary Snape dawał szlabany swoim.

\- Daje – odparła Sirith. – Oberwałam, bo użarłam Malfoya.

Wydawało się, jakby Pottera wypełniło nadziemskie światło.

\- Kurczę!!! – krzyknął, wymachując szczotką. – To ty!? Ślizgonka, co pogryzła własnego prefekta! Nie chciało mi się wierzyć.

\- Malfoy to świnia i debil – oznajmiła Siri z mocą, co zjednało jej jeszcze większą sympatię starszego chłopca.

Zaczęli rozmawiać całkiem zwyczajnie: o nauczycielach, szlabanach i Filchu, o tym, jak wyglądają ich pokoje wspólne (Potter raz jeden zajrzał do slytherińskiego salonu), a w końcu o buntowniczym haśle postponującym Malfoya. Sirith język się rozwiązał i nie wiedzieć kiedy zwierzyła się z zajścia w toalecie. Potter spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem.

\- Masz szczęście, że cię nie pobili. Typowe dla Malfoya i reszty: atakuje od tyłu.

\- No bo wy jesteście jak lwy i zawsze głośno ryczycie – oświadczyła dziewczynka, zgodnie ze świeżo nabytą wiedzą – a my jesteśmy jak węże. Atakujemy od tyłu i dlatego nie obrywamy.

\- No to ty jesteś jakaś nietypowa – wyszczerzył się Potter.

\- Chętnie też bym rozebrała tego świntucha! – Sirith zacisnęła pięści. – I puściłabym go całkiem goło przez Wielki Hall.

\- Hehe... – powiedział Gryfon, uśmiechając się do tej wizji. – Są na pewno jakieś zaklęcia rozbierające, ale za to można wylecieć, zanim zdążysz powiedzieć „quidditch”.

Siri skończyła zmywać i zaczęła pomagać chłopcu w czyszczeniu ściany po wybuchu kotła.

\- A jakieś klątwy, albo eliksiry? – zapytała, tknięta nagłą myślą.

\- Eliksiry to chyba są na wszystko – odpowiedział Potter. – A jeśli taki istnieje, to wie o nim nasz ukochany Mistrz Eliksirów... albo Hermiona.

\- Za mało jeszcze umiem – zmartwiła się Sirith. – Wiesz, ta szkoła koło Fogbell nie była wcale za dobra, no i jestem dopiero w pierwszej klasie.

\- Pogadam z Hermioną – obiecał Potter. – Coś wymyśli. Jeśli to na Malfoya, to przyniesie ci przepis albo klątwę na złotym talerzu. Od czterech lat użeramy się z tym dupkiem.

*

Następnego dnia Sirith znów odrabiała szlaban. Pracownia nie wyglądała już tak rozpaczliwie, może dlatego, że jako ostatni mieli lekcję doświadczeni siódmoroczni. Wystarczyło przetrzeć stoły i zamieść z podłogi rozsypane smocze łuski. Potem jednak Snape’owi przyszło do głowy zrobić remanent składników. Z szaf zaczęły wyjeżdżać kolejne słoje, pudełka i zawiniątka: pełne, opróżnione do połowy lub całkowicie puste. Siri musiała dopełniać pojemniki, sortować skarabeusze według wielkości, kroić na odcinki wybladłe od spirytusu macki kałamarnic i robić inne, równie obrzydliwe rzeczy. Wkrótce wszędzie było pełno kłaków, cuchnącej asofetydy i suszonego skrzeku, który z upodobaniem wysypywał się z tekturowych pudełeczek. Sirith próbowała zagadywać Severusa, ale Mistrz Eliksirów zbywał ją monosylabami. Z notesem w ręku i ołówkiem w zębach przeszukiwał kolejne półki, sporządzając nowy rejestr całego tego kramu, potrzebnego do „usidlania zmysłów” i „warzenia chwały”. Siedziała więc sama przy stole pod oknem, oddzielając żmudnie żabi skrzek od sfilcowanej sierści jednorożca, niczym jakiś obłożony klątwą goblin.

Ciche stukanie w okno zwróciło uwagę dziewczynki. Uniosła głowę, by ujrzeć na tle ciemniejącego już nieba zarys rozwichrzonej fryzury, błysk okularów i czoło z charakterystycznym zygzakiem, przyciśnięte do szyby. Potter położył palec na ustach. Sirith zerknęła szybko w stronę nauczyciela. Okej, Sever nadal rył w szafie, zajęty liczeniem fiolek. Chyba coś mu się nie zgadzało, bo wydawał odgłosy rozdrażnionego kaszalota. (Siri nie słyszała nigdy w życiu wściekłego wieloryba, ale wyobrażała sobie, że brzmi podobnie.) Uniosła kciuk w górę: wszystko OK. Potter ostrożnie uchylił okno i po ukośnej płaszczyźnie podokiennika potoczyła się w dół kulka papieru. Siri chwyciła ją chciwie. Wymiana znaczących spojrzeń i ciemnowłosa głowa za oknem sutereny zniknęła.

Płonąc z ciekawości, dziewczynka rozprostowała papier pod stołem. Omal nie dostała rozbieżnego zeza, usiłując jednocześnie czytać i obserwować plecy Snape’a.

„H. to znalazła. Klątwy są za trudne, ale to chyba możesz zrobić. Nazywa się Tempus Acid. Jakbyś coś potrzebowała, to zostaw wiadomość w łazience Jęczącej Marty.”

Niżej, innym charakterem pisma, wypisane były składniki eliksiru i przepis. Zamiast podpisu widniała rzymska trójka.

Z mocno bijącym sercem Siri wsunęła do jednej kieszeni wymięty cenny karteluszek, a do drugiej garstkę skrzeku, który figurował na liście składników potrzebnych do sporządzenia narzędzia zemsty. Bystro rozejrzała się w bałaganie na stole, wyławiając przydatne drobiazgi. Humor poprawił jej się wydatnie i nawet zaczęła cicho gwizdać. Oczywiście nie „Bad”, na którą to melodię Sever był uczulony, tylko znacznie weselszą „Dziewczynę Aurora”, a potem „Latający dywan o czwartej pięć”. W końcu zaczęła nucić piosenkę, którą znała od tak dawna, że już nie pamiętała kiedy i od kogo jej się nauczyła:

Imienia twego z mej pamięci

nie wytrze żadne złe zaklęcie

i choćbym przeszedł dróg miliony,

zawsze w szczęśliwe wrócę strony,

gdzie jeziornej błękit wody,

i śmiech panuje ciągle młody.

Bo tu największe me radości

i słodki smutek w sercu gościł...

Sirith raptem zorientowała się, że jest podejrzanie cicho – Sever stał nieruchomo, patrzył na nią i słuchał jak urzeczony.

\- Przepraszam... – bąknęła.

Mężczyzna jakby ocknął się ze snu.

\- Nic się nie stało – mruknął niewyraźnie przez zęby. (Nadal trzymał w nich ołówek.) – Mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Sirith podjęła trudną melodię mugolskiego „Carribean Blue”, starając się śpiewać jak najczyściej. No, czy ten facet nie był słodki?

*

W ciągu paru dni zgromadziła niemal wszystko – lwia część łupu pochodziła z kradzieży szlabanowych – lecz wciąż brakowało jej krwi smoka, zęba krokodyla nilowego, liścia mandragory i jednej myszy. Siri zachodziła w głowę, dlaczego pośród wielu egzotycznych składników znalazła się zwykła mysz, ale tak czy owak tę cholerną mysz trzeba było skądś wytrzasnąć. Pozornie z tego wszystkiego najtrudniejsza do zdobycia była krew smoka, ale okazało się, że „trójka” jest w stanie załatwić nawet to, kiedy zdesperowana Sirith zostawiła wiadomość w „skrzynce kontaktowej”, czyli nawiedzonej toalecie.

Mandragory w czasie lekcji Zielarstwa nie dało się obskubać – na każde dotknięcie sadzonki reagowały stłumionym przez ziemię wyciem, a profesor Sprout była bardzo wyczulona na krzywdę swoich roślinek. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że mandragory, jako rośliny potencjalnie niebezpieczne, były pilnie strzeżone.

Natomiast wypchany krokodyl wisiał wysoko pod sklepieniem pracowni Eliksirów i drażnił Siri niewymownie swoim widokiem. Podczas ostatniego szlabanu zdobyła się więc na czyn zuchwały.

*

Rozdawanie szlabanów uczniom przynosiło wymierne korzyści, natomiast pilnowanie smarkaterii, by wypełniła należycie narzucone obowiązki i nie narozrabiała w tym czasie jeszcze bardziej, było nieco kłopotliwe. Severus zastanawiał się, czy ukaranie tej Lestrange aż siedmiodniowym szlabanem nie było decyzją zbyt pochopną. Ale „słowo się rzekło, ropucha do garnka”. Zachowywała się jednak dość przyzwoicie: nie zadawała głupich pytań, uczciwie tyrała i nie gwizdała „Bad”. Severus zaczął żywić skromne nadzieje, że może smarkata się utemperowała i jakoś uda się ją wychować przez te kilka lat nauki.

Był to jednak optymizm bardzo na wyrost. Jak bardzo, wyszło na jaw podczas ostatniego szlabanu, kiedy Severus zostawił małą przy spokojnym zajęciu sortowania belladonny, a sam poszedł odnieść sprawdzone klasówki do swego gabinetu. Kiedy wrócił, koszmarna smarkula balansowała na szczycie konstrukcji zbudowanej ze stolika, krzesła i żelaznego trójnoga. Mistrz Eliksirów, otwierając drzwi, uderzył nimi w tę karkołomną piramidę i wszystko poleciało na niego – przy akompaniamencie rozpaczliwego krzyku.

Severus był mężczyzną wysokim i silnym, ale bezpośrednie uderzenie niemal czterdziestokilogramowym, żywym pociskiem (o sile rażenia wzmocnionej meblami), unieszkodliwiłoby człowieka dużo mocniejszej budowy, zwłaszcza, że został trafiony również w „rejony strategiczne”.

Odruchowo chwycił w objęcia walący się na niego ciężar, rąbnął tyłem głowy o podłogę, aż przed oczami rozlała mu się niejednolita szara mgła, w której migotały srebrne iskierki. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że przybito go do posadzki rozpalonym prętem.

Ktoś szarpał go za ubranie, a zza szarej zasłony dało się słyszeć błagalne wołanie, w którym pojawiało się coraz więcej nut histerii:

\- Proszę pana... Panie psorze! Sever, proszę!! Wstań!! Sever!!

Zamrugał, ogniskując wzrok. Oh! Uh! Piekielna Lestrange klęczała nad nim, rozczochrana, bez okularów i kredowo blada ze strachu. Po raz pierwszy ujrzał ją autentycznie przerażoną, przedtem bywała jedynie bezczelna lub wściekła.

Westchnęła z niebotyczną ulgą.

\- Pan żyje...

\- Żyję – wycedził przez zęby, podnosząc się z trudem. – Ale ty NIE. I kto ci pozwolił mówić mi po imieniu? Coś ty robiła tam na górze?! – zawarczał.

\- Chciałam pomacać krokodyla – odrzekła potulnie.

Severusowi opadły ramiona. Zamknął oczy i zaczął liczyć oddechy, czując, że jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoi, dokona dzieciobójstwa. Wciąż trochę kręciło mu się w głowie.

\- Szlaban...? – zaryzykowała dziewczyna.

\- Żadnychchchch szszszlabanów – zasyczał Severus. – Wynocha! Precz mi z oczu! Jesteś niebezpieczna dla zdrowia fizycznego i psychicznego! W ogóle się do mnie nie zbliżaj!

Lestrange siąknęła nosem, odszukała zgubione szkła i włożyła je z powrotem. Wyprostowała godnie swoje półtora metra wzrostu.

\- Nie to nie! – rzuciła hardo. – Spoko, ja się nie napraszam! Na razie. – Po czym wymaszerowała z pracowni, nadal dumna i blada, zostawiając Severusa na podłodze, w stanie lekkiego pomieszania. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś odbyło się nie tak jak zwykle i sytuacja chyba miała wyglądać inaczej.

*

Na szczęście tuż przed katastrofą Siri zdążyła wyrwać potrzebny element z zębatej paszczy i teraz spoczywał bezpiecznie w jej kieszeni. Z jednej strony była zła – w końcu to nie jej wina, że spadła (Snape mógł nie walić drzwiami w stół); z drugiej, było jej przykro – facet posłużył jej za materac i potłukł się o wiele gorzej niż ona. Biedny Sever! Nic dziwnego, że był taki wściekły. Nawet jej nie ukarał. Chociaż pewnie sobie jeszcze przypomni...

Nadal palącym problemem pozostawał liść mandragory i owa przeklęta mysz! W Fogbell nie byłoby to żadnym kłopotem: zwyczajnie przeszłaby się do piekarni i zajrzała do pułapek. W Hogwarcie nie było myszy, a w każdym razie nie widziała do tej pory ani jednej. Poza dwiema białymi myszkami, które hodował Richard Barclay. Siri jednak nie była przekonana, czy się nadają. W przepisie na eliksir nie było nic o kolorze rzeczonej myszy. Poza tym ten głupi szczeniak zaryczałby się na śmierć, jakby mu jedna zginęła.

Z ciężkim sercem odrobiła lekcje i poszła spać w dość ponurym nastroju.

Obudziło ją klepanie w ramię.

\- Szszszsz... – usłyszała w ciemności. – Tylko się nie drzyj. Lumos...

Tuż obok zapaliło się maleńkie jak robaczek świętojański światełko i w jego blasku Siri zobaczyła twarz El Toro.

\- Mała, jesteś potrzebna. Pójdziesz ze mną?

\- Gdzie i co za to dostanę? – spytała Siri chłodno.

\- Do szklarni. Co powiesz na torbę słodyczy z Hogsmeade?

\- Okej – mruknęła dziewczynka. – Tylko nie mrówkowe batoniki.

Serce mocno jej zabiło. Szklarnie!!

\- Ubieraj się. Zaczekam przy wyjściu.

Sirith włożyła ubranie po ciemku, z wprawą świadczącą o niezłej praktyce. O spory szok natomiast przyprawił ją w salonie widok dwóch postaci, splecionych w czułym uścisku. El Toro najspokojniej w świecie całowała się z jakimś chłopakiem! Przez moment Siri wydawało się, że to Marcus Flint i jej żołądek wykonał niespokojny podryg. Fuuuu...! Flint był wielkim, ponurym drabem o ciężkich brwiach i brzydkich zębach. Na szczęście po chwili amant Alexy ukazał twarz całkiem przystojną i inteligentną, a Siri skojarzyła z nią nazwisko: Moon.

\- To jest ta nasza tajna broń? – spytał chłopak półgłosem.

\- Nie inaczej – wyszczerzyła zęby El Toro. – Jazda, cukiereczki! Bo nam zamkną sklepik.

Siri zauważyła, że oboje mają na sobie spodnie kombinezony do quidditcha: przylegające do ciała i czarne. Idealne na nocną robotę. Widać nie byli nowicjuszami. Na szczęście jej ubranie również było ciemne.

Korytarze tonęły w półmroku. Biegli na palcach, zmierzając do bocznego wyjścia, prowadzącego na boczny dziedziniec i w okolice roślinnego królestwa madam Sprout. Moon prowadził, za nim sunęła El Toro, a miniaturowy pochód zamykała Sirith, usiłując nadążyć za długonogimi nastolatkami. W pewnej chwili chłopak zatrzymał się jak wryty, zagradzając im drogę łokciem. Siri zobaczyła, jak robi gest, który mógł znaczyć tylko jedno: Kryć się!!

Toran błyskawicznie wcisnęła się do płytkiej niszy, kryjąc się za stojącą tam zbroją. Moon wskoczył na balustradę galerii, przyciskając się plecami do kolumny – w półmroku wyglądał jak dziwna, mroczna rzeźba. Siri skuliła się i schowała pod niską ławeczką. Ze swej kryjówki mogła dojrzeć fragment korytarza. Posłyszała nierówne, szurające kroki, gardłowe chrząkanie i w polu jej widzenia pojawiły się zniszczone buty Filcha. A niech to!

Przekręciła ostrożnie głowę, próbując zobaczyć Moona. Chłopak usiłował przesunąć się jak najdalej za kolumnę i był o włos od upadku piętro niżej – na twarde marmurowe płyty. Nagle gdzieś dalej dało się słyszeć przeciągłe i jakby poirytowane kocie miauczenie. Filch natychmiast pospiesznie zawrócił, szurając swoimi buciorami.

\- Już idę, Pani Norris! Już idę... – zaskrzeczał. – Przeklęte bachory...

Moon odetchnął bezgłośnie, łapiąc się dramatycznym gestem za serce. Ku zaskoczeniu Siri, Alexa nie wyłoniła się zza zbroi, lecz z bocznego korytarzyka. W milczeniu uniosła kciuk w górę i poszli dalej. Już na zewnątrz chłopak entuzjastycznie ucałował dziewczynę w policzek.

\- Łał... no już myślałem, że nas nakryje. Przysiągłbym, że to ta piekielna kocica miaukotała! W życiu bym nie zgadł, że to ty.

\- Miałam cztery lata praktyki – odparła wesoło El Toro, a Sirith zanotowała w pamięci, że należy zdobyć nową, przydatną umiejętność. 

Ominęli główne wejście szklarni. W mętnym świetle, lśniącym na wierzchołku różdżki, El Toro pokazała młodszej dziewczynce mały lufcik w szczycie przeszklonej budowli.

\- Nie ma co próbować otwierać drzwi, bo Flitwick założył zabezpieczenia i byle zaklęcie nic tu nie pomoże, a jeszcze możemy uruchomić Klątwę Nadzoru. Ale tutaj nic nie ma. Możesz spróbować wejść przez to okienko?

Siri oceniła wielkość lufcika. Pozornie nie mogło przejść przez niego nic, prócz dużego kota. Jednak doświadczenie mówiło jej, że jeśli zdoła przecisnąć tamtędy głowę, reszta zapewne też się zmieści.

\- Spoko – orzekła z determinacją. – Powinnam przejść, ale bez kurtki, swetra... i bez spodni – dodała mniej pewnie. – Jest zimno...

Była połowa listopada i na dworze panował przenikliwy chłód, mimo, że noc była dość pogodna.

\- Dołożę ci cukrowe pióro – mruknęła Alexa.

\- Okej – westchnęła Siri, ściągając kurtkę i natychmiast warknęła na chłopca: - Nie gap się!

\- Nie mam na co – odburknął.

\- Szafa, w której Sprout trzyma nasiona, jest zamknięta zwyczajnie, wystarczy zwykłe Alohomora – wyjaśniała tymczasem El Toro rzeczowo. – Weź z niej woreczek z napisem „Herba Scriptor” i butelkę podpisaną „Alo Hortus”. Zapamiętasz?

\- J-jasne. Her-rba sk-kriptor i alo hort-tus – powtórzyła Siri, trzęsąc się z zimna w podkoszulku i majtkach.

\- Janus, podsadźmy ją, zanim zamarznie.

Dwoje piątoklasistów podniosło dziewczynkę bez wysiłku, jak piórko. Siri, z różdżką w zębach, uchwyciła krawędź okienka i wśliznęła się do środka jak wąż. Z pewnym trudem przekręciła się, by spaść na nogi. Szczęśliwie nie trafiła na żadne doniczki. W środku było, na szczęście, dużo cieplej. Szafa, drzwiczki, woreczek, butelka... nic prostszego, bułka z masłem. Przy blasku bardzo słabego Lumos, Siri odszukała półkę ze śpiącymi mandragorami i zdecydowanym ruchem urwała jeden liść. Rozległ się stłumiony wrzask, jakby skrzywdzony, marudny dzieciak wył w puchową poduszkę. Schowała liść za koszulkę, obok wcześniejszych łupów.

Trudniej było dostać się do lufcika z tej strony bez pomocy towarzyszy, ale tu mogła wejść na brzeg stołu. Janus Moon złapał ją z drugiej strony, zanim spadła na głowę.

\- Wielki Merlinie... – stęknął. – Czy ty masz w ogóle jakieś kości? Ta dziura jest wielkości talerza.

Niewiele przesadzał.

\- Jesssttttemmm wwwęższszszemmm Slyth...rina – wymamrotała Siri w odpowiedzi, podczas gdy El Toro naciągała na nią pospiesznie kolejne części odzieży.

\- Po co... wam to? – wysapała, gdy pospiesznie wracali do zamku.

\- Tajemnica! – parsknął śmiechem Janus. – Dowiesz się za trzy dni, na meczu z Gryfonami.

Na szczęście tym razem nie spotkali już ani Filcha, ani jego kotki. Snape’a, który często włóczył się po Hogwarcie jak jeszcze jeden smętny duch, również nie było nigdzie widać. Zmęczona, ale ogromnie z siebie zadowolona Sirith zasnęła jak kamień, gdy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki. Pod jej materacem spoczywały bezpiecznie wszystkie ingrediencje. Pomijając oczywiście mysz, ale miała już koncepcję, jak ją zdobyć. Poza tym przechowywanie myszy w łóżku – czy to żywej, czy nie – budziło w niej pewne opory. 

*

Gdyby ktoś następnego ranka po śniadaniu trafił przypadkiem w okolice kantorka Argusa Filcha, mógłby zaobserwować zdumiewającą scenę. Drobna blondyneczka w sfatygowanych skórzanych legginsach kucała naprzeciwko sfilcowanej szarej kotki i obie mierzyły się spojrzeniami zawodowych pokerzystek. Dziewczynka trzymała w dwóch palcach plaster szynki, dyndając nim kocicy przed nosem.

\- Nie targuj się – warknęło dziecko, robiąc „snape’ową” minę. – To dobra cena za jedną mysz. Tylko ma być świeża.

\- Mrroooh – oświadczyła kotka ozięble.

\- Okej, dwa kawałki, ale drugi później, jak przyniesiesz mysz do kibla Jęczącej Marty. I nie oszukuj, bo nie zrobimy już więcej żadnych interesów.

\- Mrau – zgodziła się kocica, biorąc szynkę i oddalając się z godnością, na sztywnych łapach.

Siri wstała, wycierając o spodnie zatłuszczone palce.

\- Okej – powtórzyła. – Najtrudniejsze załatwione. Malfoy, zacznij skreślać dni w kalendarzyku.

*

W porównaniu z wysiłkiem, włożonym w zbieranie składników, samo warzenie eliksiru Tempus Acid było dość łatwe. Po prostu wszystko trzeba było wrzucać do wrzątku w ściśle określonej kolejności oraz w dokładnie mierzonych odstępach czasu. Siri pożyczyła od Alexy zegarek ze stoperem i przemyciła wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do siedziby Jęczącej Marty, która była najlepszym miejscem do tego rodzaju przedsięwzięć. Tak przynajmniej twierdziła sama lokatorka, zadowolona z czyjegoś towarzystwa w toaletowej samotni. Siri ułożyła sobie wszystkie składniki w rządku, rozpaliła pod kociołkiem, po czym, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w tarczę zegarka, wrzucała je kolejno do środka. Z pewnych względów czas pełnił tu kluczową rolę. Eliksir nabrał siarkowo żółtej barwy, wyglądał normalnie – czyli równie podejrzanie jak wszystkie magiczne mikstury. Dziewczynka zgodnie z instrukcją przelała go do rozpylacza, który został jej od czasu sławetnego zapalenia gardła. Pozostawało iść do El Toro, oddać jej zegarek i wprowadzić w czyn kolejny punkt planu.

*

Odnalezienie dziewczyny okazało się trudnym zadaniem. Po długim dopytywaniu się, w końcu Siri przydybała ją na szczycie wieży Sinistry. Toran tkwiła przy jednym z mniejszych teleskopów, jednak nie był on skierowany na wschodzący właśnie księżyc, lecz w dół - na jeden z budynków.

\- Siema, Toro.

\- Bry, mała – mruknęła Alexa, nie odrywając oka od okularu. – Hehe... Co za widoczek.

Zaintrygowana Sirith czym prędzej skierowała stojącą obok lunetę w tym samym kierunku. W krągłym obrysie obiektywu przepłynęły jakieś niewyraźne, mroczne kształty, a między nimi dość jasna plama. Dziewczynka nastawiła ostrość i przed jej oczami (a raczej jednym okiem) ukazało się oświetlone okno męskiej szatni Ravenclawu. Półnagi kapitan drużyny, Roger Davies, właśnie okładał ręcznikiem jednego z kolegów, który nie pozostawał mu dłużny.

\- Podglądasz gołych chłopaków? – zdumiała się Sirith.

\- Myślałam, że chodzisz z Janusem – dodała z lekkim potępieniem. Zainteresowania El Toro wydawały jej się równie egzotyczne, jak obyczaje buszmenów z kością w nosie. Czy ona sama na piątym roku też zgłupieje do tego stopnia?

\- Chodzę – odparła Toran z kamiennym spokojem, wzruszając ramionami. – I nie podglądam, tylko szpieguję poczynania przeciwnika. Davies zawsze rysuje na tablicy schematy, jak później omawiają trening. Nie moja wina, że przedtem się myją i przebierają.

Siri miała ochotę spytać, czy El Toro ma ją za kretynkę, ale ugryzła się w język. Akurat teraz potrzebowała wyjątkowej przychylności starszej koleżanki.

\- Co szykujecie z Moonem na mecz? – zagaiła.

\- Zobaczysz jutro – rzekła niewzruszenie Alexa, co nawet wzbudziło pewien szacunek Siri. El Toro umiała trzymać język za zębami.

\- Mogę zajrzeć do waszej szatni jutro? – zapytała Sirith tonem na wpół obojętnym, choć serce jej waliło jak młotem. – Nigdy nie widziałam jak jest w środku. Mogę?

\- Dobra – zgodziła się pałkarka. – Zajrzyj o wpół do drugiej. Przychodzimy z Jess przed chłopakami, żeby się przebrać w spokoju.

*

Szatnia drużyny quidditcha spodobała się Sirith. Na jednej ze ścian wymalowano herb szkoły z mottem „Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus”, obok wisiał srebrno-zielony sztandar Slytherinu i dużo błyszczących plakietek, upamiętniających wygrane mecze. Po przeciwnej stronie znajdowała się duża tablica, służąca pewnie Marcusowi Flintowi do rysowania schematów podczas omawiania taktyki; a wokoło niej mnóstwo fotografii, na których kręcili się zielono odziani zawodnicy.

Toran i obrończyni - Jessica Boyd, pomagały sobie wzajemnie przy zakładaniu ochraniaczy, paplając jednocześnie o grze, pogodzie, jutrzejszych lekcjach i walorach fizycznych zawodników ze wszystkich czterech drużyn. Sirith słuchała tego jednym uchem. Pod wysoko umieszczonymi oknami stał rząd szafek. Wzrok Sirith Lestrange przesuwał się po tabliczkach z nazwiskami: Flint, Warrington, Moon, Pucey, Toran, Boyd...

\- Idziemy się rozprostować na boisko – powiedziała wreszcie Jessica. – Wyjdź, zanim przyjdzie Flint i reszta.

\- Okej – odparła Siri, udając, że jest bardzo zajęta oglądaniem zdjęć.

Kiedy dziewczęta wyszły, jej oczy natychmiast wróciły do ostatniej szafki, podpisanej „Malfoy”.

*

\- To skandal!! Po prostu skandal!! – grzmiała Pomona Sprout. Stała na trybunie obok Severusa Snape’a, wskazując oskarżycielskim gestem w dół, na boisko. Beznamiętny wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów podążył w tym kierunku. Trawa pożółkła już nieco od chłodu i nocnych przymrozków, więc tym bardziej odcinało się od niej jaskrawo zielone hasło, wypisane za pomocą sporej wielkości roślin, przypominających potargane anemony, z których wyrastały grube, poskręcane pędy, wyginające się w litery.

NA BOJISKU NASZA PIŁKA NAKOPIEMY LWOM DO TYŁKA

\- Masz rację, Pomono – rzekł chłodno Severus. – To prawdziwy skandal, muszę porozmawiać z moimi podopiecznymi na temat ortografii.

Twarz madam Sprout poczerwieniała, upodabniając się do podwiędłego jabłka.

\- Wiesz, co to jest, Severusie?!

Opiekun Slytherinu w geście zastanowienia przyłożył szczupły palec do wydatnego nosa.

\- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, jest to Herba Scriptoris, zwana także popularnie „literową sałatą”. Pospolita ozdoba przydomowych ogródków – wyjaśnił z łagodną drwiną.

\- Raczej niezbyt kosztowna – dodał uszczypliwie.

\- Wartość nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, Severusie! W mojej szklarni dokonano kradzieży. Liczy się fakt. Zginął także preparat przyspieszonego wzrostu. W dzieciach budzą się zbrodnicze instynkty, a ty sobie to lekceważysz!

Snape zesztywniał.

\- Pomono, nie uważam, by drobną kradzież należało umieszczać na tej samej półce, co tortury i zabójstwa. Istnieje takie słowo jak „wykroczenie”. Zapewniam cię więc, że postaram się odszukać autorów tego _występku_ i odpowiednio ukarać. Jeżeli to wszystko, pozwól, że wrócę do uczniów.

Nad boiskiem krążyły leniwie Toran i Boyd, wesoło machając do wszystkich dokoła. Wydawały się być w świetnych humorach, w przeciwieństwie do zawodniczek Gryffindoru. Johnson, Spinnet i Bell wisiały w powietrzu obok siebie, z identycznie skrzyżowanymi na piersiach ramionami. Mecz zapowiadał się ostro. Z szatni wysypały się męskie części obu drużyn. Gryfoni dopiero po wzbiciu się w powietrze, mogli w pełni ocenić ów psychologiczny sabotaż, dokonany za pomocą niewinnej roślinności. Widzowie na trybunie Slytherinu nie posiadali się z radości. W innych Domach panowało poruszenie. Marcus Flint ironicznie zasalutował Angelinie Johnson, która ukradkiem pogroziła mu pięścią.

Gwizdek Margerity Hooch dał znak, że zawodnicy mają zająć pozycje. Kapitanowie podali sobie ręce na środku boiska, ponad sałatowym hasłem. Snape dałby głowę, że padły tam jednocześnie niecenzuralne groźby, lecz odległość była zbyt duża, by usłyszeć cokolwiek. 

Drugi gwizdek – piłki poszły w górę. Flint natychmiast przejął kafla. Lee Jordan zaczął komentować rozgrywkę głosem wzmocnionym zaklęciem Sonorus.

Snape śledził grę z zainteresowaniem. Sam nigdy nie grał – nawet w szkole – ale fascynowała go strona taktyczna meczu. Poza tym każdy zdobyty punkt zbliżał jego Dom do zaszczytu otrzymania Pucharu. Może w tym roku wreszcie uda się przywrócić dobrą passę, przerwaną pojawieniem się tego cholernego Pottera. Snape popatrzył na szukającego Gryfonów i nieznacznie zgrzytnął zębami. W tym chłopaku irytowało go absolutnie wszystko, aż sam się sobie czasem dziwił: sposób poruszania się, mówienia... kretyńska fryzura na sztorc i to idiotyczne podobieństwo do Jamesa... Syn był zupełnie tak samo bezczelny, zarozumiały i egotyczny jak ojciec.

Drużyna Slytherinu była dobra i miała świetny sprzęt, dzięki hojności Malfoya seniora. Nimbusy 2001 przewyższały o dwie lub nawet trzy klasy Zmiataczki Gryfonów. Malfoy wręcz rozmazywał się w oczach, kiedy przemierzał wszerz i wzdłuż przestrzeń nad boiskiem w poszukiwaniu znicza. Był całkiem niezłym szukającym, chyba równie dobrym jak poprzedni – Higgs. No ale był jeszcze Potter... Severus znów posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Potter na swojej Błyskawicy. Black chyba oszalał, kupując temu gówniarzowi coś takiego na Gwiazdkę! Severusowi aż skręcał się żołądek z nerwów, kiedy przypominał sobie, ile to „coś” kosztuje. Nad boiskiem fruwało sobie roczne wynagrodzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Ciekawe, czy ten szczeniak zdaje sobie sprawę, co ma pod tyłkiem?

Tymczasem Potter to unosił się w powietrzu jak jastrząb czyhający na mysz, to znowu błyskawicznie zmieniał miejsce, unikając tłuczków. Wykonywał kilka niewiarygodnych nawrotów wokół boiska i znów zawisał na całe minuty. Poruszał się z naturalnością rekina, pływającego w oceanie.

Severus go nienawidził.

Moon i Toran parokrotnie próbowali unieszkodliwić tę gryfońską primadonnę quidditcha, lecz bezskutecznie. Mimo wszystko punktacja wyglądała dobrze – Snape spojrzał na tablicę wyników – pięćdziesiąt do dwudziestu. Ronald Weasley, który zastąpił Olivera Wooda na pozycji obrońcy, nie był najlepszym nabytkiem. Brakowało mu doświadczenia i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby przeszkadzały mu własne ręce i nogi. „Tym lepiej dla nas” pomyślał Severus z zadowoleniem, szukając wzrokiem Malfoya.

W tym momencie jego zadowolenie roztopiło się w nagłym uczuciu niepokoju. Ze slytherińskim szukającym działo się coś niedobrego. Wpierw na boisko sfrunęły z łopotem wielkie kawały jego zielonej szaty wierzchniej. Zdumiony chłopak wykonał nagły ruch i z ramienia spadł mu ochraniacz. A raczej części ochraniacza. Na domiar złego w tej samej chwili w żebra trafił go tłuczek. Malfoy stracił panowanie nad miotłą, ręce - nagle uwolnione z rozpadających się rękawiczek – ześliznęły mu się z trzonka i chłopak zawisł pod spodem, zaczepiony tylko nogami.

Severus zerwał się ze swego miejsca. Widział, jak na jego podopiecznym dosłownie rozpada się na strzępy czarny kombinezon. Tumult na boisku jak nóż przeciął srebrzysty dźwięk gwizdka Hooch. Severus omal nie spadł ze schodów, zbiegając na dół. Po drodze przez sekundę widział małą Lestrange, na twarzy której przestrach mieszał się z czystą euforią. Nie miał czasu by nad tym się zastanawiać.

Malfoy zdołał wylądować – niezdarnie, waląc kolanem w ziemię. Z wrzaskiem rzucił się ku szatni, po drodze gubiąc resztki odzieży. Severus wpadł do środka tuż zanim, akurat na czas by ujrzeć, że na chłopcu rozłażą się także slipki, a na jego skórze wykwitają rozległe plamy brzydkiego zaczerwienienia.

\- Pod prysznic!! – krzyknął, chwytając Dracona za łokieć, przemocą wpychając do kabiny, gdzie natychmiast chlusnęła na zszokowanego zawodnika ciepła woda.

\- WYNOCHA!!! – ryknął Snape w stronę reszty drużyny, która właśnie tłoczyła się w drzwiach. Usłuchali.

Draco stał pod prysznicem zupełnie nieruchomo, tylko oddychał głośno przez usta. W końcu przemógł bezwład i wyłączył wodę.

\- To gryfiaki! – odezwał się z nienawiścią. – To na pewno oni!

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Snape.

Chłopiec pomacał się po ramieniu.

\- Skóra mnie trochę piecze. I boli mnie noga.

\- Madam Pomfrey się tobą zajmie. Nic ci nie będzie. Wytrzyj się i ubierz.

Severus umiał na pierwszy rzut oka bezbłędnie rozpoznać efekty działania preparatu Tempus Acid. Inkantacja nastawiała czas działania kwasu i nawet jego przygotowanie nie przekraczało możliwości średnio uzdolnionego warzyciela eliksirów. Zagadką natomiast było, jak owa mikstura znalazła się na stroju do quidditcha Malfoya. Drzwi do slytherińskiej szatni, podobnie jak wejście do ich kwater, opatrzone były hasłem i nikt nie wtajemniczony nie mógł się tu dostać. Nawet zdolności Irytka były ograniczone. Snape również chętnie oskarżyłby Gryffindor, ale argumenty miałby tu cienkie jak zupa w Azkabanie. Poza tym w głębi duszy sam nie wierzył, że zawodnicy Gryffindoru zniżyliby się do tak brzydkiej sztuczki. To nie był ich styl działania, nie mówiąc już o tym, że był to faul zagrażający życiu szukającego. Upadek z pięćdziesięciu stóp nie skończyłby się dobrze.

Severus wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie czekali zaniepokojeni uczniowie.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Kulisy tej sprawy wyjaśni grono nauczycielskie, żadnych działań na własną rękę.

\- Czy ktoś obcy zaglądał do szatni przed meczem? – spytał.

Jess Boyd odezwała się z wahaniem:

\- Właściwie nikt obcy. Tylko ta mała Lestrange oglądała fotki.

Snape powoli skinął głową. Bywały chwile, kiedy nie cierpiał być pedagogiem.

*

Sirith Lestrange zapukała do drzwi gabinetu Snape’a. Oczywiście, wezwanie do Opiekuna Domu raczej nie należało do rzeczy szczególnie przyjemnych (kto wie, może zdecydował się jednak wrócić do sprawy krokodyla?) ale Siri miała głębokie przekonanie, że jeśli chodzi o Malfoya, jest absolutnie czysta. Rozpylacza również już się pozbyła. Efekt był super cool, chociaż nie do końca taki, jak sobie wyobrażała. Początkowo zamierzała przyczaić się gdzieś w szatni i spryskać eliksirem zwykłe ubranie Malfoya, kiedy już chłopcy wyjdą na boisko. Zaklęcie miało zadziałać dopiero przy kolacji. Potem jednak zmieniła zdanie, licząc, że efekt będzie bardziej widowiskowy. Faktycznie był. Naprawdę się wystraszyła, kiedy Malfoy o mało nie zleciał z miotły. Chciała go ośmieszyć, ale nie zabić. Tu trochę nie wyszło. Za to cała szkoła dyskutowała z podekscytowaniem o tym zajściu, a co poniektórzy robili złośliwe uwagi o malfoyowej bieliźnie. Czuła się WIELKA i napompowana satysfakcją.

\- Proszę! – usłyszała, więc weszła, przybierając ugrzecznioną „minę numer sześć”.

Sever siedział, jak zwykle, za biurkiem.

\- Powiem krótko – odezwał się, łącząc końce palców i spoglądając na dziewczynkę jak na wielkiego robala – wiem, że to ty.

Siri zrobiło się zimno. Płynnie z miny „grzeczna dziewczynka” przeszła do „umiarkowane zainteresowanie”.

\- Też wiem, że ja to ja – odparła uprzejmym tonem.

Nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, Sever rąbnął dłonią w stół, aż podskoczyła.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się, Lestrange. Na mnie to nie działa. Nie jestem z Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego – rzekł lodowato.

\- Nic nie zrobiłam.

\- Miałaś żal do Malfoya. Nikt prócz ciebie nie wchodził do szatni. A do Tempus Acid potrzebny jest ząb krokodyla. Przyłapałem cię wtedy na gorącym uczynku. Lepiej się przyznaj, bo jak jeszcze raz mi wciśniesz jakąś głodną gadkę, to nie ręczę za siebie.

Mrugnięcie.

Krok w tył.

Snape prychnął z irytacją.

\- Przestań. W Hogwarcie nie bije się uczniów.

Siri wzięła bardzo głęboki oddech.

\- Pan nie ma żadnego dowodu. Pan się tylko coś domyśla, a za domyślanie się nie może być żadnej kary – oświadczyła.

Długie minuty mierzyli się nawzajem wzrokiem. Sirith wydawało się, że imidż Severa wypełnia cały pokój. Czuła się jak osa, która uwięzła w słoiku z syropem.

\- Czy słyszałaś kiedyś o Bellatrix Lestrange? – spytał niespodziewanie.

Kompletnie zaskoczona, potrząsnęła głową.

\- To była piękna dziewczyna – ciągnął Sever lodowato. – Teraz jest zapewne dużo mniej piękna. Po szesnastu latach w Azkabanie odchodzi nie tylko uroda, ale też zdrowe zmysły. Pewnie teraz jest brzydka i obłąkana. A zaczynała podobnie jak ty, panno Lestrange numer dwa: od nienawiści i od oglądania się tylko na własną korzyść. Ludzie, którzy tak zaczynają, bierze do siebie Czarny Lord, a potem zwykle marnie kończą. Pragniesz kariery Śmierciożerczyni, Lestrange?

Siri znów potrząsnęła głową przecząco. On chyba zwariował... co ma jedno wspólnego z drugim?

\- Działałaś na szkodę własnego Domu, Lestrange. Zawiodłaś zaufanie współtowarzyszy, oszukałaś ich. Tiara przydzieliła cię do Slytherinu, ale ty najwyraźniej uważasz, że nadal jesteś sama jedna. Mamy stworzyć dla ciebie osobny dom? Mecz został unieważniony. Pięćdziesiąt punktów, które zdobyła nasza drużyna, poszło na grzybki. Tyle wynosi twój dług, który powinnaś odrobić. Idź i zacznij pracować dla dobra wszystkich. Będę cię obserwował. Żegnam.

Tego faceta można było tylko uwielbiać, albo nienawidzić do grobowej deski. Po prostu nie zostawiał żadnego luzu.

*

Kiedy smarkata wychodziła, była blada jak papier. Może w końcu coś do niej dotarło. Severus przetarł zmęczone oczy. Wstał i poszedł do własnej kwatery, do łazienki, by przemyć twarz. Cholera, od tej parszywej roboty gorsze były tylko akcje Czarnego Kręgu. Lestrange, Lestrange... po co on w ogóle wygłaszał umoralniające mowy do smarkuli, która zapewne rozumiała wyłącznie system kija i marchewki? Ale on przecież też był taki – pamiętał to wystarczająco dobrze – nastolatek, który czuł się nie tylko samodzielny, ale wręcz stary i zgorzkniały. I zostało mu to aż do dziś.

\- Sev, powinieneś się wgrać do kryształowej kuli i słuchać własnych mądrości – mruknął z ironią do lustra. – Zwłaszcza tego kawałka o nienawiści.

\- Bałwan – odrzekło jego odbicie z łagodnym politowaniem.

 


End file.
